


Look At That Body

by mediocre-writing (elleavantemm)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/mediocre-writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth-2 has to maintain his physique somehow while he's away from the trappings of home. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs one morning to find Harry doing push-ups and it's a bit... mesmerizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At That Body

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a lot of gifsets floating around on tumblr drawing attention to Dr. Wells' arms.

Barry stops short in the doorway of the cortex. Cisco and Caitlin bump into his back a moment later. “Barry, what the heck,” Cisco says. He peeks over Barry’s shoulder to see what has brought the Flash up short. “Wow,” he breathes, and pushes ever so slightly closer to Barry to get a better look. 

“What is it?” Caitlin asks with a huff, and Cisco makes room for Caitlin to see over Barry’s shoulder.

In the middle of the room is Earth-2 Wells. Harry. His long legs are kicked out behind him and his biceps bunch as he lowers toward the floor and presses back up. A kind of reverent hush falls over the trio as they watch Harry do push-ups. A trickle of sweat drips down his temple. There is a dark patch on the back of his blank tank top, which fits unfairly close to Harry’s body.

It’s reasonable that, in the absence of the team, he would keep up the same level of fitness he had before he arrived on Earth-1. He didn’t get toned arms like that from sitting behind a desk, after all. 

He has to know that they’re standing there. Watching him. Staring. The weight of their gaze may as well be a physical touch. Barry can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He’s practically panting watching the shift of muscle beneath Harry’s skin. He can feel Cisco’s heavy breaths against the back of his arm as well. What a sight the three of them must make. 

And yet not one of them moves. 

What seems like several minutes to by before he stops, and the trio has not moved from their position at the door. Harry holds his body in a plank for a minute (Barry counted) before turning his head towards them with a raised eyebrow. His rests his knees on the floor and sits back on his haunches. “Like something you see?” he asks the room, and that spurs everyone into movement, Cisco and Caitlin pushing past Barry to their work stations, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Harry stands and uses his tank top the wipe the sweat from his face, and Barry cannot look away from the expanse of soft skin and toned abdomen, his mouth gone dry. 

“Everything okay there, Mr. Allen?” Harry asks in his familiar even tone as he lowers his tank top and puts his glasses back into place. 

Barry swallows thickly. “Everything’s great.” His lie is betrayed both by the hoarseness of his voice and his lingering gaze. Barry drags his eyes up to Harry`s face. He coughs twice, making a smooth transition into checking the time on his watch. “Oh, shoot. I gotta get to the precinct. You guys got my number!”

He’s gone with a flourish. Harry smiles wryly at the space he had previously occupied before turning to address Cisco and Caitlin who are still fastidiously not looking in his direction. “I’ll be back in a little while. Need to go freshen up.”

Cisco allows exactly ninety seconds to go by before hissing out, “Great. All I need is the mental picture of him in the shower after all that.”

Caitlin says nothing, although her gaze briefly swings toward the exit.


End file.
